


Jacket

by gemzies



Series: Shake-Ups and Surprises [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phone Conversations, Short, Slice of Life, seth and finn making it work despite the distance, tiny bit of casual flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemzies/pseuds/gemzies
Summary: Seth has a wardrobe idea about his upcoming heel turn, and he runs it by Finn during one of their regular calls
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Series: Shake-Ups and Surprises [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577974
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> because we can all use a little fluff right now

_“Hey babe. Can I borrow one of your jackets?”_

Finn’s eyebrows shot up at the way his lover started the conversation after he answered the phone. “Hi, love. How’s the travel going?” he greeted warmly. “Why do you want to borrow one of my jackets?” He grabbed the mug he was filling from the counter and took a seat at the kitchen table.

Seth muttered something under his breath, muffled a couple curses, and Finn was able to gather that he was doing something with his suitcase. He stifled a chuckle as he heard a soft grunt, enjoying the sounds of mild inconvenience he was so familiar with.

 _“It was fine. Just got to my hotel room.”_ Seth let out a huffed breath, setting himself down on the bed Finn presumed, before continuing. _“I want to wear it to the ring.”_

Finn almost choked on his tea. “What?” he said, sputtering for a second as he tried to clear his throat.

 _“I want to wear it to the ring,”_ Seth repeated. _“They’re pulling the trigger on the turn next week, and I want to make it special. The suit jacket thing I’ve been doing is too much like the last time I was heel, you know? It’s a totally different character this time.”_

Finn didn’t say anything for a second, only hummed in response to the explanation. “That’s understandable,” he finally replied. “But…”

 _“You look like such a bad ass when you go out to the ring. Not to mention how damn hot the Prince is.”_ Finn could almost hear Seth wink as he gave the compliment, and his cheeks burned with the warmth it spread through him. _“Figured why not borrow from the best?”_

“I’m flattered that you like my gear that much, love,” he laughed. He looked up at the calendar on the fridge, counting the little red X’s that represented Seth’s road schedule. Two more days. “But don’t you think it might be a bit too on the nose if you suddenly started running around wearing a jacket with my logo emblazoned on the back?”

There was an almost uncomfortable silence that settled after he made his point, and for a second Finn wondered if Seth had either hung up or fallen asleep.

_“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”_

Seth sounded so dejected it made Finn’s heart ache. “I tell you what,” he started, an idea forming in his head. “Let me call the leather shop and see if I can set up an appointment with the guy who does my jackets, and once you get back to Orlando let’s go get you a few of your own, hmm?”

_“Really?”_

“Really.” The excitement in Seth’s voice brought a wide grin to Finn’s face. “And maybe while we’re there, we can look at a few… _other_ things,” he purred.

The noise Seth made on the other end of the phone made Finn laugh so hard he almost dropped his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
